


Uncle's Boxed

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxie, In Denial, K.O. doesn't like his Uncle, Laserblast is Shadowy Figure, Lord Boxman and Carol are siblings, Lord Boxman is a Good Uncle, M/M, Post - K.O. Trap, Professor Venomous and Laserblast are brothers, Uncle Lord Boxman, Uncle Professor Venomous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: K.O. tries to find out information on his dad, only to find out that the man he hates is related to him.





	1. How Could This Happen to Me?

K.O. knew that most people had dads. Enid, Rad, Dendy, his mommy, even robots had a dad. But he didn't. And he tried not to think about it, like his mommy had said, but it was hard. He wanted to know who his dad was, but the only possible indication was that his father was Laserblast.

And he couldn't ask his mom about it, because she would only say how proud his dad would be of how much K.O.'s grown. His mom's mouth was sealed, and he didn't know if it would be okay for him to ask about a dead Hero to P.O.I.N.T., especially because Foxtail went crazy for glorbs to make sure nothing else happened.

K.O. looked across the street to Voxmore, and a thought occurred to him. 'Maybe since they're villains, they keep close tabs on their enemies like Mr. Gar.' He didn't know what made him think it, but it sounded like his inner monologue, and not the one where it tried to get T.K.O. back out.

K.O. nodded to himself. "Enid? Can you let Rad know I went to check on something?"

"Yeah, sure." Enid said, looking through a magazine.

K.O. went out and crossed the street to Voxmore, trying to be stealthy. Then he got hit in the head.

* * *

K.O. woke up with a groan, and looked below himself. Lava, classic. So, thankfully no Professor Venomous. He thought.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Boxman's voice chimed.

"Thank goodness, it's you." K.O. sighed in relief.

"What!? How dare you! You should be intimidated!"

"I-I am! It's just... I'm glad Professor Venomous isn't here."

"What?"

"He's mean!"

"He's a villain."

"No, villains are evil, but he's mean! Do you know what he did to me!?"

"No."

"He trapped me with goop clones and made me think my friends were dead! TWICE!"

"So that was what he was so focused on..."

"Well, are you going to monologue?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you. *ahem*" Boxman started to laugh. "You fool! Making your first mistake again and coming to me! I have the most fiendishly evil plan to end you, once and for all! First, I lower you into a simmering pool of molten lava, your toe hairs singeing with every inch you drop! And then— then— just as you’ve come to terms with your imminent demise.. Blammo! A giant industrial fan blows you out of harm’s way. And you’ll be thinking, “Ooh! A cooling breeze!” When I—"

"Uhm, Lord Boxman?"

"WHAT!?"

"You already planned to do this."

"Really? When?"

"August 17th of 201X"

"Really?" Boxman checked through his notes. "Oh, yes, I see it. Hang on." Boxman waddled out of the room.

K.O. was left dangling and he tested the rope a bit. He began so swing to a beat of a song and sing softly.

" _It's only magic~_

_Isn't it amazing to know?_

_Every second that you see is_

_24 connecting pieces_

_Thank you for coming_

_Thank you for staying_

_Thank you for watching the show~_ "

K.O. continued to go through songs before Shannon and Raymond came in, looking agitated. "Stop that caterwauling!" Raymond shouted.

"I'm not caterwalling."

"Caterwauling." Shannon corrects. "And I know that what you were doing is _not_ singing."

"Well..." K.O. blushed in embarrassment.

"That's what we thought." Raymond smirked.

"We could give you voice lessons...if you weren't such a goody-two-shoes" Shannon sneered.

"But, I don't even wear shoes." K.O. protested.

The bots looked at him blankly until Lord Boxman came tumbling in. "So..." he crows, "turns out I don't have a new scheme right now. Honestly, I don't want to do anything that Venomous recommends-"

"See!"

"So I'm not sure if I should wait or let you go..."

"Well, actually, I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

K.O. looked down in shame. "I knew it was a waste of time..."

Boxman rolled his eyes. "Alright, kid. What is it?"

"You keep records of villains and heroes, right?"

"Of course. I have to make sure I'm selling to villains that I approve of."

"There are some you don't?"

"Yes, like Blackhat. I hate him."

"Oh."

"Anyone in particular you wanted to know about?"

"I...think... my mommy used to love a man called Laserblast." 

"Hmm... I think I know of him." Boxman walked out again and K.O. was left with Shannon and Raymond.

"Why is daddy helping you?" They asked.

"I-I don't know...I just...he's the only one I thought could tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Boxman looked through the files as his husband appeared behind him. "Hey Boxie, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the file to Laserblast."

"Laserblast? Why?"

"K.O. wanted to learn about him."

"Again, why? And you have K.O.? Because, I have another test-" 

"Ah ah ah, if we figure out what he wants we can use it as leverage."

"Un...likely..." Venomous looked away uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Mmm...Laserblast...was...my brother."

"WHat!?"

"Yeah...but he only dated a woman named Carol Kincaid, aka, Silverspark. He was _so_ happy." He says plainly.

"Carol Kincaid?"

"Yes...? Is there a problem?"

"That's... my sister..."

"WHAT!?" 

"I ran away from home and she was my sister. I loved villainy, but my father was like: 'Boxie, you need to be a hero, like your sister!' Well, father! Mother was a neutral! Why can't you be!"

"Your name is 'Boxie?'"

"Where do you think I got the idea of Lord Boxman?"

"Huh. So, we double-check who his mom is?"

"Yes."

The two go into the room where K.O. was and Boxman slightly glares. "Who is your mother?"

"What?"

"Your mother! Her name!"

"My mommy's name is Carol."

"And last name?"

"Kincaid."

The two villains looked to him. Then to each other. Then looked back at him. "You are...family."

"What?"

"Your mother is my sister." Boxman said

"And Laserblast is my brother." Venomous said.

K.O. looked at them, then let out an angry snort. "Why am I related to Venomous!? What did I do to deserve this!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxman and Venomous investigate if they really ARE K.O.'s uncles.

"This has to be a mistake!" K.O. protested. "I can't be related to you!" He growled.  
  
"You know, I was going to run an experiment to mess with you and your mom by saying I was Laserblast...your father...but I was waiting to get Boxman involved as well."  
  
"Why would a hero like Laserblast turn into a rotten villain like you if he's dead!?" K.O. shouted.  
  
"I had an entire elaborate backstory planned out too...based off of Laserblast's letters that we sent to each other...it's too bad you found out so soon..."  
  
K.O. growled before letting out a raspberry towards Venomous. "There is NO WAY I'm related to YOU! I'm a pure blood hero!"  
  
"Is that so?" Professor Venomous said in a tired voice.  
  
"What about me!?" Boxman said. "You say you're a pure blooded hero, but Carol Kincaid is related to me."  
  
"Well, th-there might be more Kincaids!"  
  
Boxman rolled his eyes. "Oh really...? ERNESTO!"  
  
Ernesto rolled into the room. "Yes daddy? What is it?"  
  
"Search our log base for 'Carol Kincaid.'"  
  
"Yes, sir." Ernesto nods. He stiffens and searches the data for a few minutes. "3 results found."  
  
"3!? Well, then we'll have to check... in the meantime...what do we do with this child?"  
  
"Set me free?"  
  
"No...I still want to run experiments on your emotional security..." Venomous waived.  
  
"This is why I hate you."  
  
"Hate is a very strong word, young man."  
  
"Well, my feelings for you ARE strong! And they're not good feelings!" K.O. thrashed around a bit.  
  
"Uh huh..." Venomous waived. "Hey, now that we have him trapped, what do YOU suggest we do with him?" Venomous asked as they walked out.


	3. Uncles Confirmed

Boxman looked through the information about the Carol Kincaids in his data base, tapping his chicken hand to his chin as Professor Venomous was working on something.  
  
As Venomous worked on everything, a window opened up, causing Venomous to sigh.   
  
"Hey Victor!" Shadowy Figure, Formerly Known As Laserblast. Professor Venomous's Brother.  
  
"Hello, James." Professor Venomous said in a quite voice.  
  
"Victor, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My son can totally beat up your daughter."  
  
Venomous felt his eye twitch. "Shouldn't you be getting glorbs or something?"  
  
"Not until KO comes back to the Plaza."  
  
Venomous sighed. "Fink should be able to fight KO just fine."  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"Get out of here, James! Or I'll bite you!"  
  
"That sounds vaguely-"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
Shadowy Figure shrugged and let go of the windowsill, falling.  
  
Boxman knocked on the door shortly after. "Venomous?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"The results are in."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"And it appears-"  
  
Carol skirted behind Boxman with KO in her arms. "You _are_ the Uncles!" She announced.


End file.
